Up to now, when someone wants a hair dye, he or she has to take the dye from a flask and to spread it on his or her hair, either by means of a pad or by means of a brush. This has the effect, despite great practice, to either, use too much product or, to have thereafter to mop up the excess of product. This is unpleasant to do and, moreover, will dye the scalp which is not aesthetic.
Combs are also known comprising a hollow back enabling a distribution of a liquid from a handle forming a tank. However, the inner arrangement of these combs makes it difficult in time to use the comb since the product, when dried, clogs the distribution channels (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,311). There also exists other much more complicated systems which have not been proved satisfactory since their use has been jeopardized by a fast clogging of the distribution channels because of the design of these combs (see FR-A-2,422,359).